Currently, documents are created with ideal color specifications. These are the colors that are desired, whether or not a presentation device can produce them. If the presentation device cannot produce these colors, then the device must map the colors to other colors that the device can produce. Sometimes documents include information which indicates the document creator's intentions for preserving particular color attributes when the colors in the document must be mapped, but this information is typically very limited. Thus, the document creator often has very little control over the mapping process. As a result, documents are being produced which do not accurately reflect the document creator's true intentions, such as which or how particular attributes of the original colors in the document should be preserved when colors are mapped to a rendering device's color gamut.